VIP Standing
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Theo ne râlait jamais quand ses amis choisissaient des tavernes miteuses pour passer la nuit, et ce malgré le fait que sa noble naissance et sa condition d'Inquisiteur de la Lumière étaient de bonnes raisons pour être plus regardant. C'était leur vie qui voulait ça. Par contre, si les amis susdits pouvaient se débrouiller seuls pour accomplir une mission simple...


Disclaimer : Aventures est à Mahyar, les personnages appartiennent à Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn.

 **Ndla** : Bizarrement, l'idée de cet OS me vient du Live d'Aventures, la première partie de celui du 1er juillet. Je sais, vous posez des questions rien qu'en relisant le titre de cet OS, pourtant, il y a un lien. Je doute même qu'il reste un lien entre ce Live et cet OS. Le Live m'a inspiré mais il n'a rien à voir. Je viens de vous embrouiller n'est-ce pas ? Tant pis, gardez en tête que cela va parler d'alcool et de bagarre. Bon départ pour un OS, ça.

Pour ceux et celles que ça tentent, je propose une soundtrack. N'en prenez pas l'habitude, je trouve que les musiques que j'écoutais convenaient pour cette fois.

 **Soundtrack** : "Spirit of the Wild " de BrunuhVille suivi de Dark Dreams Don't Die "Drank Dead" à partir de **(1)** , comme elle est originellement courte j'ai vérifié et elle existe en version extended vous ne serez pas interrompu toutes les deux minutes dans votre lecture (il fallait que je mette une soundtrack tiré d'un jeu vidéo, c'est dans mon cahier des charges). A **(2)** j'ai choisi "Dreams " de Kolesnikov pour terminer. Parce que j'aime la musique celtique ou qui s'en inspire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **VIP Standing**

 **.**

Theo le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il le regrettait.

Shin avait accouru à sa rencontre, toute affaire pressante, le tirant par la manche pour attirer son attention. Pas besoin de demander comment il l'avait repéré dans l'affluence de gens, un inquisiteur en armure de plaque blanche et or, ça fendait une foule peu importe sa densité. Le demi-élémentaire avait été très bref, parlant en mot-clé pour soit gagner du temps soit faire comprendre à son ami l'urgence de la situation. Il ne savait trop quelle option choisir mais, pour le bien-être de sa fierté, il opta pour la seconde.

Theo avait suivi Shin sans trop réfléchir. Sans réfléchir du tout en fait. Dans le brouhaha de la foule, il avait surtout entendu "Bob" "perte de contrôle". Si Shin ne l'avait pas enjoins à laisser son épée dans son fourreau, il aurait fendu la foule autrement que par sa seule présence et les nombreuses bousculades pour se frayer un passage.

Il s'était à peine arrêté sur la contradiction entre les propos et les actes de Shin, m'enfin, c'était le demi-élémentaire. Lui et sa manie de vouloir faire dans la discrétion. S'il y avait réfléchi un peu plus, il se serait dit qu'un Inquisiteur au pas de course éveillait masse d'attention. Mais qui aurait osé lui poser la moindre question ?

Shin, donc, l'avait amené dans cette rue passante, devant une auberge. Là où ils avaient élu domicile pour aujourd'hui plus précisément.

Extrêmement animée, l'auberge, au point qu'un cercle s'était formé, composé de femmes scandalisées, d'hommes indécis et autre badauds et curieux morbides. Theo dut passer devant Shin pour leur ouvrir un chemin, son armure s'avérant être un coupe-file plus qu'efficace.

Il marcha par mégarde sur l'enseigne de l'auberge, qui avait chu après avoir servi d'arme improvisée par un ivrogne qui l'avait arrachée de ses minces chaînes. Auparavant, on avait déjà bien peine à y lire le charmant nom de l'établissement, _La Jument Fougueuse_ , il était maintenant quasiment illisible.

― Cette fois, c'est pas dans un bordel, il y a une nette amélioration, grommela Theo.

― J'aurais préféré, parce que là, on va devoir en partir.

― Je t'assure que c'est mieux.

Il eut un discret frisson bien que son masque d'inquisiteur ne laissa rien transparaître de l'éphémère faiblesse. Plus jamais ça ! La prochaine fois qu'il faudrait aller chercher le pyromancien dans ce genre d'endroit sordide, que Grunlek et son grappin s'en chargent !

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en passant le seuil de la porte. Une mauvaise langue, démoniaque, aurait dit que même son cerveau pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ah. Ce genre de "perte de contrôle" là.

 **(1)** Theo esquiva une chaise. La pauvre eut un vol aussi gracieux que celui d'un pélican neurasthénique avant de se briser sur le pavé de l'allée. Et un atterrissage tout aussi réussi, c'était dire à quel point il fut raté.

― Je te hais.

Shin haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, et ne s'excuserait pas. Des mots en l'air qu'il prononçait comme ils venaient. Chez Theo, il n'existait aucun filet entre son cerveau et sa langue. Habituellement, il y avait bien Bob pour rattraper les bourdes mais là…

― Vous ne pouvez gagner contre moi ! hurla le susnommé. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, le plus grand pyromancien de tous les temps !

Cela dit debout sur une table, accompagnant ses propos de magnifiques gerbes de flammes qui s'évanouirent avant d'atteindre le bois du plafond. Theo fulminait en voyant l'ampleur de la dérive.

― Il avait un truc à faire. Un seul. Récolter des informations. Je suis sûr que le pigeon s'est enfui.

― Oh pour ça, ne t'en fait pas, le type est tout aussi bourré.

Du pouce, Shin lui désigna un homme dans un coin du bar qui faisait tournoyer au-dessus de lui un des tabourets du comptoir. Il y avait belle lurette que le barman s'était réfugié dans l'arrière-boutique en espérant que la tempête allait se calmer avant l'effondrement de la bâtisse grâce à l'arrivée de la cavalerie, quelque que soit le représentant de l'autorité qui daignait se montrer.

Un détail interpella Theo dont le sourcil montait à des hauteurs inattendues. C'était lui ou le nain qui venait de jeter cette table sur un énième ivrogne avait un visage familier ?

― Grunlek ?

― Il a bu quatre pintes de bières, s'est effondré d'un coup et, deux minutes plus tard, il s'est relevé tout aussi soudainement.

Et depuis lors il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il exigeait qu'on lui rende son or. La légende de ces lieux raconterait plus tard qu'il ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé.

Ça foutait un sacré coup de massue dans le mythe qui voulait que les nains tenaient l'alcool. Mais son principal souci restait l'autre hurluberlu qui dominait de toute sa hauteur, et de toute sa morgue, la bande d'ivrognes qui se battaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Hommes ivres dont le reste de conscience leur soufflait de ne pas emmerder l'homme en robe de mage rouge qui crachait des flammes à tout va.

― Il va falloir commencer à intervenir, reprit Shin, Grunlek commence à se battre avec les serveurs.

Theo lui jeta un drôle de regard.

― Je m'en tape, qu'il en frappe un ou deux si ça lui chante.

― Non, je voulais dire "avec" les serveurs, rectifia Shin en mimant les guillemets.

Le sourcil de Theo partit dans des hauteurs vertigineuses.

― Oui, j'ai bien comp…

Il s'interrompit en voyant passer leur ami nain, portant à deux mains un des serveurs en question, bel et bien conscient, non-consentant et si pétrifié de trouille qu'il se changeait en statue, pour asséner un coup à celui qui, précédemment, avait brisé une pinte sur son dos. Tout cela en s'époumonant tel un guerrier s'engageant dans son ultime bataille. Pendant ce temps, leur homme hurlait à tue tête. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, leurs voix, ainsi que celle de Bob, se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Inquisiteur et du demi-élémentaire.

― Mon or ou la mort ! beugla Grunlek.

― Jamais vous ne saurez où se trouve le trésor ! brama l'homme.

― Vous finirez tous en enfer ! brailla Bob.

― Mon or maintenant ou je le reprends sur vos cadavres !

― Je ne vous dirais certainement pas que le trésor est enterré sous un arbre en forme de T ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

― Je danserai sur vos cadavres noircis !

― Mon or ou mon poing !

―Je ne vous dirai jamais que le trésor a une malédiction qui transforme ses pilleurs en squelette à la lumière de la lune !

― Vos gueules !

La tête bourdonnante, Theo n'avait pas pu retenir un hurlement à en couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Shin fut plus impressionné par son incapacité à instaurer le calme que par la brièveté de l'intervention. Les capacités pulmonaires de Theo n'étaient plus à mettre à l'épreuve, vu combien de temps Bob et lui passaient à se chamailler, que ce soit durant leur voyage ou en plein combat. Pourtant, cette fois, son aura menaçante n'avait aucun effet sur le rassemblement ivre. Un échec cuisant.

― Et la tienne alors ? rétorqua Bob en jetant la première chose qui passa à sa portée.

Là-dessus, Theo trop surpris par son échec reçut en pleine figure un poulpe. Shin regretta amèrement que son masque ne soit pas plus épais pour échapper à l'odeur nauséabonde. C'était un fardeau comme nature, demi-élémentaire de l'eau, alors si au moins ça pouvait l'aider à supporter les relents de ces bestioles.

Le visage de Theo, une fois débarrassé du céphalopode, passa du rose saumon à une jolie teinte rouge écrevisse. Il n'y eut que Shin pour se demander où Bob avait trouvé ce pauvre animal.

― Non mais tu te crois où là ? éclata le paladin.

― Que tu sois trois ou cinq cent, je m'en balance, je ne vais nulle part ! Espèce de rabat-joie !

Bob lui tourna résolument le dos et de fait tua dans l'œuf la répartie de Theo.

― C'est bon, j'ai ma dose. C'est décidé, je vais les calmer.

Avant que Shin n'ait l'opportunité de l'en dissuader, Theo prit Bob par une cheville et tira. Le pyromancien, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle gerbe de flammes aussi chatoyantes que dangereuses pour la bâtisse, se ramassa lamentablement sur la table. Le souffle coupé, son dos percutant le bois avec violence, il ne put exprimer toute la colère que ce geste, hautement provocateur, lui inspira. De sa main libre, Theo attrapa Grunlek par le col pour l'empêcher de faire passer une malheureuse serveuse à travers la dernière vitre intacte, soi-disant pour rattraper un des ivrognes ayant eu la bonne idée de fuir cette beuverie.

― C'est fini mademoiselle, assura le demi-élémentaire en prenant la jeune femme en pleurs dans ses bras une fois arraché des mains de Grunlek, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de notre ami nain.

― C'est votre ami ? se scandalisa la serveuse.

― Quand il est sobre, répondit précipitamment Shin.

― Lâche-moi voleur d'or ! cria Grunlek en se débattant, incapable de se défaire de la poigne de Theo. Des comme toi, je leur écrase la tête tous les matins !

― Mais oui, bien sûr. Terminée la fête, on se taille.

Theo fit volte-face, tenant Grunlek plus ou moins maîtrisé d'une main, avec l'intention d'évacuer l'ingénieur nain en espérant que l'air frais de fin d'après-midi l'aiderait à dessouler. Une boule de feu percuta son armure, pâlichonne au point de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Un avertissement pour attirer son attention. L'offensé fit demi-tour avec une lenteur exagérée.

― Toujours pas calmé ? s'enquit l'Inquisiteur d'une voix méchamment doucereuse.

― Oh ça va Theo ! rétorqua maladroitement Bob en vacillant. C'est pas parce que t'es trois que tu peux te permettre de me prendre de haut. Attends… t'es trois maintenant ? Vous êtes combien de Theo en vrai ? Un meurt et un autre prend sa place, c'est le secret de ton immortalité ?

― Tant pis pour toi.

― Theo non ! s'exclama Shin. Ne fais pas ça, tu vas nous le défigurer et il va faire la gueule pendant des jours !

Theo fut tenté de répliquer que s'il le défigurait vraiment, Bob n'aurait pas d'autres options que tirer une sale tronche. Mais arrêter un pyromancien pyromane soûl était sa priorité. Il fut sobre.

― Comme je viens de le dire : tant pis.

Il se saisit de son bouclier après avoir jeté Grunlek dans les bras de Shin. Shin qui dut se débarrasser de la jolie servante pour intercepter la passe de Theo. Le demi-élémentaire sut qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle en captant le regard offusqué qu'elle eut à son égard.

― Je suis riche !

― Je n'en doute pas, Grun. Theo, s'il te plait…

― J'en ai pour deux secondes.

Même si Shin avait eu un chronomètre, il n'aurait pas pu donner tort à l'Inquisiteur. Le temps de brandir le bouclier face aux flammes de Bob, demi-démon si alcoolisé que 75% passait à côté du paladin, et d'assommer le pyromancien à l'aide de ce même bouclier, dix secondes ne s'étaient pas écoulées. Bouclier en pleine bouche, fallait-il faire cette précision ? Bob fut mis hors d'état de nuire à la même vitesse qu'une petite fille.

 **(2)** Theo le récupéra avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, l'attrapa par le col de la robe pour le traîner comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un sac à patates. A demi-inconscient et plus que ivre, Bob bredouilla des propos incohérents.

― Je suis plus fort que toi… coup en traître… tueur de petites filles…

― Il délire, partons avant qu'il ne reprenne du poil de la bête, conseilla Theo.

― Je m'occupe de Grunlek ? s'enquit Shin.

Il peinait à résister à l'envie de congeler l'ingénieur nain qui se débattait comme un lion. L'archer esquivait le bras mécanique de justesse, soulagé que Grunlek n'ait pas la présence d'esprit de l'étirer. Incapable de faire autrement, il dut le traîner derrière lui, emboîtant le pas de Theo qui sortait de l'établissement. Shin eut un dernier regard vers l'auberge que les ivrognes démolissaient de l'intérieur, le cœur en liesse.

― Nos affaires…

― On a tout laissé sur les chevaux et tu les as déjà sortis si je ne m'abuse.

Aucune raison d'arrêter cette débâcle donc. Theo ne revêtait pas son costume de paladin apparemment. C'était à l'inquisiteur que Shin s'adressait. Il abandonna, non sans avoir un lourd soupir, l'idée de convaincre Theo de mettre un terme à ces disputes d'ivrognes. Ils avaient récupéré leurs compagnons, à peu près intacts, c'était le plus important.

Shin pressa le pas pour guider Theo vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Lumière et leurs chevaux. Grunlek regardait l'auberge s'éloigner, Shin l'entendait se lamenter.

― Mon or… mon or envolé, disparu !

― Il était maudit de toute façon, tenta de le raisonner Shin, compatissant devant la détresse de son ami.

― Mon or à moi… Pfuit !

Theo eut un œil mauvais vers Bob qui tentait misérablement de sortir une flammèche, surement avec l'intention de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement.

― T'es qu'un rustre ! vociféra le pyromancien. Tu ne te trouveras jamais de gonzesses !

― C'est bien parce que je peux vivre sans que je vaux bien mieux que toi.

― Theo.

A cette réprimande sous-jacente de Shin fut accompagnée d'un mouvement de la tête vers Bob. Lui aussi avait l'alcool triste à présent. Leurs deux compagnons ivres geignaient d'une même voix.

― Je veux mon or…

― Je veux mes femmes…

― On pouvait bien s'amuser deux minutes non ? se plaignit Grunlek. On risque tout le temps nos vies pour des queues de cerise !

― Ouais et je suis obligé de me la mettre derrière l'oreille moi ! renchérit Bob. Shin a toutes les femmes…

Personne ne pouvait les contredire sur ce coup-là. Ils étaient plus fauchés que les blés, tout leur argent était passé dans le paiement de leurs chambres. Quoique, chance dans leur malheur, ils venaient de partir sans payer. Sauf si c'était Grunlek et Bob qui avaient démarré cette baston générale, il y était possible qu'on les pourchasse pour quelques pintes. Et la démolition d'un établissement.

― Allons-nous-en au plus vite, suggéra Shin, je pense que l'aubergiste serait tout à fait capable d'exiger un remboursement pour le traumatisme de ses serveurs et serveuses, les deux tables, une vitre et cinq chaises. Et je ne compte pas les assiettes et les pintes de bière.

― Il est vraiment maudit ce trésor ? demanda Theo.

― Je ne pense pas que dans son état, ce type aurait pu mentir.

Le front plissé par la réflexion, Theo resta muet. Shin n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir où il voulait en venir.

― Et si on revendait l'information ? On pourrait se faire un peu d'argent…

― De l'argent ?

― Sous quel motif ? répliqua Shin, ignorant superbement Grunlek.

― On ne peut pas y aller nous-mêmes ou parce que je suis paladin et que j'ai fait vœu de pauvreté. Ce genre de conneries.

― Du coup, débarrassons-nous de ce gars avant qu'il ne devienne un problème, non ?

Le demi-élémentaire et l'Inquisiteur se consultèrent du regard, et eurent un même coup d'œil sur Grunlek et Bob, à moitié assoupis épaule contre épaule.

― On les laisse là. C'est l'affaire de deux minutes, proposa Theo.

― Un coup de chaise malheureux sur la tête et on en parle plus, renchérit Shin.

Les deux compères firent demi-tour, à nouveau sur le chemin de _La Jument Fougueuse_ , au pas de course. D'habitude, Shin aurait eu quelque remord à se conduire ainsi, cependant Grunlek et Bob avaient été si difficile à gérer et ils avaient volontairement fait la sourde oreille à ses condamnations concernant la consommation d'alcool en pleine mission.

― Il n'empêche, râla Theo, la prochaine fois, je m'arrange pour choisir une auberge tellement classieuse qu'elle refoulera des bouseux comme vous. Je serais tellement plus tranquille ! Ce genre d'établissement miteux, c'est terminé.

Il était quand même paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière, pas garde d'enfants. Une personne plus importante qu'eux trois réunis !

Shin eut un sourire, heureux de pouvoir le dissimuler. Theo avait beau râler sur ses compagnons, il était toujours avec eux. Il avait beau prétexter que c'est pour tenir la promesse qui le liait avec ce demi-démon de Bob, il ne les quittait pas d'une semelle et n'hésitait pas, quand il fallait se séparer, à suivre Shin et laisser Bob avec Grunlek.

Peu importait l'importance qu'il se donnait, au fond, Theo ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Surtout si on se mettait à regarder d'un peu plus près son cahier des charges plus que louche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

J'ai trouvé drôle de voir Grunlek soûl, je ne l'ai jamais imaginé capable d'être dans cet état. Puis il lui a fallu un compagnon de beuverie. Bob m'a semblé le mieux indiqué pour ce rôle. Oui, cet OS est parti des mots "Grunlek" "Bob" "bagarre de bar" et "alcool". J'ai pas besoin de plus pour partir en vrille.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet OS, laissez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je serais ravie de vous lire !

A bientôt, si nos chemins se recroisent, et passez une bonne soirée/journée !


End file.
